


the consequences of spontaneously flying to a foreign country

by orphan_account



Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream-centric, Feelings Realization, George is oblivious, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clay ignores that he might be in love with George until he can't anymore
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 237





	1. mistakes were (not?) made

_ “This was a mistake” _ , the phrase replayed over and over in Clay’s head as he went through the motions of disembarking the plane and collecting his luggage. He was pacing back and forth slowly in the airport lobby as he waited anxiously for George to arrive, what had he been thinking? He was excited to finally spend time with his best friend without an ocean between them, but for some reason a sinking feeling was steadily gathering in his stomach and he could feel waves of anxiety and dread washing over him. His nervous pacing was interrupted by a vibration in his pocket, he stopped to check his phone, shifting his weight back and forth as he stared into the soft light of the screen.

_ I’m at the front of the building _ as Clay read the text from George. He took a deep breath before gathering his luggage before walking to the airport entrance, the knot in his stomach remained as he looked around for his friend.

After a few minutes of searching Clay was about to call George and ask where he was when he turned and layed eyes on pronounced cheekbones and chocolate brown hair, the sinking feeling in his stomach momentarily dissolved before being replaced by something he couldn’t quite describe. He broke into a wide smile as he approached his friend, practically shaking in excitement.

“George! It’s so good to finally see you” he said, the excitement he felt bleeding into the tone of his voice “Although I guess you should be the one saying that to me” he stammered trying not to trip over his words as the nervousness began to seep back into his mind, his eyes darted back and forth between finally landing on George’s face, his shorter friend was simply smiling at him with a look of endearment in his eyes.

“Oh Dream, you’re such an idiot for hiding your face for so long” George laughed slightly and pulled Clay into a hug, who immediately reciprocated, wrapping his arms around him. Clay smiled, a light tint of pink dusted the edges of cheeks as the two men pulled apart.

“Yeah well you might be right” He said trying to hide his embarrassment as he and George gathered up his luggage. “Oh and you can call me Clay it feels strange hearing you call me Dream in person”

  
“Okay Clay, we should probably get going” George smiled and started leading him to the car. While loading his luggage into the trunk, Clay chose to ignore the way his chest burned at hearing George say his name, his real name, and as he settled into the passenger seat of George’s car he locked eyes with his friend and smiled, a sense of relief and something else surrounding him. “ _ Maybe this wasn’t a mistake after all” _ he thought to himself as they drove away, although something about the burning in his chest and the fluttering in his stomach caused a hint of doubt in that thought, but that was something to deal with later, for now he just wanted to relax and enjoy his time with his friend.


	2. [404: room not found]

The car ride to George’s apartment was nice, the two men bantering back and forth with George occasionally teasing Clay for hiding his face from him for 4 years.

“I mean seriously man, what were you so worried about? you look…” George paused, glancing to meet Clay’s eyes before focusing his gaze back onto the road. “Cute”

“Wha- ?” Clay froze for a second, his hands stilled before returning to fiddling with the hem of his hoodie. He wanted to sink into the floor and hide, had he heard that correctly? Did George just call him cute? He couldn’t have, why would he?

“I mean just objectively speaking” George added, not noticing the way that Clay shrunk in his seat or the flush on his ears. The two men sat in silence for the rest of the drive, neither could place if it was uncomfortable or not.

When they finally arrived at George’s apartment Clay felt as if hours had gone by despite it only having been about 20 minutes. The two of them carried Clay’s luggage inside and for those 10 minutes it took to bring everything into the living room Clay thought maybe things would be okay after all and he wouldn’t implode from the unexpected embarrassment of his best friend casually calling him cute, at least George spoke once again.

“Okay so I don’t have a spare bedroom and the couch is not comfortable to sleep on so I figured we could just share my bed if you’re okay with it” George said, turning to look at his friend.

“Yeah, yeah that's fine I don’t mind if you don’t, it’s your house and I did spring this visit onto you so-” Clay said, using all of his energy to not stutter or ramble. He ignored the trembling of his fingers and the heat on his neck, it was just George they were best friends, and besides, they were both straight, it’s not weird to sleep in the same bed as your best friend. He took a breath and moved to the bedroom, arranging his luggage in the corner.

Clay practically collapsed onto George’s bed, it was large and the sheets were soft and smelled mildly of lavender, he hadn’t realized he was so exhausted until he moved into a more comfortable position and laying his head on one of the soft pillows, he exhaled softly and his eyelids fluttered open and closed, before drifting off he saw a familiar shape walking into the room and felt a soft dip in the mattress, a warmth appeared alongside him, and in his incoherent state, he leaned into it sighing softly before his mind went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you are enjoying this, consider commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

As Clay drifted in and out of sleep he grabbed for the warm mass that lay beside him, wrapping his arms around it and burying his head into the firm object, he sighed with contentment and dreamt of chocolate hair and warm smiles.

Though that night was peaceful, morning came all too quickly. When Clay awoken from his slumber the first thing he noticed was the unfamiliar smell, the second thing was that he was nestled against something and suddenly he was wide awake.

He was wrapped around George, his arms clung to his best friend, their legs were entwined, and to top it all off his head was slotted into George’s shoulder. Clay was absolutely mortified, why were they laying like this? And more importantly, why did he  _ like _ it? Why did it feel so natural and so right? George was just his friend and that’s all he would ever be. He gently removed himself from the embrace trying his hardest to conceal his heavy breathing. He did not not want to deal with whatever this was.

He unzipped his suitcase and grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom and getting changed. He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling unsure of himself. Why did he feel so different all of a sudden? He couldn’t look at himself without feeling like something was wrong, the feeling worsened when he thought about George seeing him, he wanted to hide, he wanted to go home, he wasn't equipped to handle the fact that he wanted to be closer to George in every sense of the word. He couldn’t handle how his chest and face heat up when George smiles at him. And so without another thought on the subject, he changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt. Perhaps these things would simply sort themselves out, perhaps, he thought. Everything was going to be fine.


End file.
